In the construction of many items, wherein tubular members are interconnected, especially in furniture construction, it is desirable to provide a connector construction which holds the parts together securely and provides a pleasing appearance. Typical connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,534, issued Nov. 26, 1974 to Robert W. O'Halloran, entitled "Chair Connector"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,667, to Evander M. Ervin, Ervin E. Dargan and Richard Ferguson, issued Apr. 14, 1981, entitled, "Cove Joints, Furniture Therefrom, And Furniture Manufacturing Method"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,230, to Robert D. Vandermiden, issued Apr. 28, 1981, entitled, "Joint For Outdoor Furniture". All of the connector constructions disclosed in the aforementioned patents are not particularly well adapted for use with furniture which is manufactured from extruded plastic tubing. In the utilization of extruded plastic tubing, it is desirable not only to provide a connector construction which may be easily concealed, but one in which the construction may be assembled when certain of the parts are made of a long continuous piece of tubing. It is therefore desirable to provide a connector construction wherein there is a minimum of exposed parts or openings and which exposed parts or openings may be selectively placed in positions which are not readily noticeable.